Cromarlimo
Kuromarimo è il magistrato di rango maggiore sotto Wapol del governo di quest ultimo. Aspetto Lui sfoggia un lungo mantello arancione, con una fodera bianca, e peli neri stile afro in fondo ad esso e peli bianchi, in stile afro, pendenti dalla parte anteriore. Indossa guanti che coprono tutte le dita ma non il pollice ed assomigliano a una capigliatura afro. Ha una larga capigliatura nera stile afro e tre piccole sulla barba. La sua altezza è nella media e anche il suo peso. Indossa una maglietta che è arancione nel mezzo e bianca ai lati con bottoni di color giallo chiaro, insieme a pantaloncini arancioni. Ha le gambe pelose e stivali neri, con lacci bianchi. (assomigliando così a un pugile). Carattere Kuromarimo è egoista e arrogante. A dispetto di questo, è estremamente leale verso Wapol. Forza e abilità Kuromarimo ha l'abilità di fare trucchi i suddetti capelli afro, come espellere punte da essi per spararle fuori e usarle per comprimere i nemici. Storia Passato became the magistrate after Wapol became king. He approved everything that Wapol did, including eliminating all of the doctors on Drum Island, except the Isshi-20. One day, Blackbeard arrived on Drum Island and began the destruction of the island. Kuromarimo, along with Chess, followed Wapol who cowardly escaped it. For a whole year in exile, he spent his life as a pirate. Presente Cromarlimo and the rest of the Wapol Pirates crossed the path of the Straw Hat Pirates and begin to attack the pirates. But they stopped the attack after Luffy sent Wapol to the sea. Cromarlimo and the Wapol Pirates decided to rescue their king and swear vengeance on the Straw Hat Pirates. One day later, Cromarlimo and the Wapol Pirates returned to Drum Island after one year of exile and began to terrorize the inhabitants of Drum Island. Cromarlimo also learned that the Straw Hat Pirates were also on Drum Island. After they defeated Dalton, Cromarlimo and the Wapol Pirates were buried by an avalanche caused by the Lapahns. Thinking that the avalanche was caused by the Straw Hat Pirates, Wapol, Cromarlimo and Chess decided to pursue the Straw Hat Pirates. Cromarlimo, Wapol and Chess managed to find Luffy who was carrying Nami and Sanji to Kureha, who is living at Wapol's former castle. They tried to attack him but Luffy dodged the attack. They continued the attack until the Lapahns stopped Cromarlimo and Chess, giving Luffy time to escape. But soon after, Cromarlimo, Wapol and Chess defeated the Lapahns. Cromarlimo, Wapol and Chess then go to Drum Castle with the help of Robson so Wapol can evict Kureha and Chopper from his castle. Once arrived, they confronted not only Kureha and Chopper, but also Luffy and Sanji. When Luffy nearly sent Wapol off the cliff with a punch, Cromarlimo and Chess saved him just in time. Poi, Cromarlimo send his afro-shaped hairballs at Sanji, which stick to him. Dopo essere umiliato ancora una volta da Rufy, Wapol usa le abilità dal frutto Gnam Gnam per fondere Cromarlimo e Chess in Chessmarimo. After transforming, Chessmarimo vows to protect Wapol, and then engage a fight with Chopper. The reindeer then eats a Rumble Ball, and much to Chessmarimo surprise, he achieves more than his regular 3 transformations. After witnessing him evading their attacks with Jump Point, and blocking them with Guard Point, and even destroying their hammers with Arm Point, Chopper uses his Brain Point to locate Chessmarimo's weak spot. After identifying his chin as the weak point, Chessmarimo is defeated by Chopper. Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Pirati Bliking Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia